


Harry and Fleur at the Yule Ball

by SuperMegaAwesomeNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja
Summary: Another hit of PottErotica, this one focused on Harry and Fleur after hours at the Yule Ball.I love reading comments, so please do let me know what you think.Enjoy!
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Harry and Fleur at the Yule Ball

“Well, if you don’t like it, you know what the solution is, don’t you?” yelled Hermione, her hair coming down out of it’s elegant bun, her face screwed up in anger. 

“Oh yeah?” Ron yelled back. “What’s that?”

“Next time there’s a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!” 

Harry slowly backed away from his two best friends. Ron was clearly in the wrong, and Hermione was already dashing off to the girl’s dormitory. Harry decided he did not want to be in the Gryffindor common room tonight. 

He quietly hopped out of the portrait hole, making his way back down the long corridors. Despite being late at night, the Hogwarts was still alive with echoey chats and the occasional shriek of giggles.

He was walking aimlessly, gradually getting back towards the great hall, partly relieved he wasn’t hearing snakes in the pipes, but mostly resentful of Cedric who was probably with Cho right now. He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued walking. 

He was a couple corridors away from the great hall when he heard Malfoy’s voice. He froze, this was the last thing he needed. 

“What happened to Roger Davies then? Hogwarts’ men not good enough for you?”

Harry peeked his head around the corner to see Fleur leaning against the wall in the corridor, a glass of champagne in one hand as she looked at Malfoy - flanked by Crabbe and Goyle - with disdain. 

“He was, ‘ow you say, a leetle boy,” Fleur said, taking a sip of champagne and letting out a girlish laugh. 

“Oh yeah?” Malfoy sneered, moving forwards towards Fleur’s striking form. “Maybe you need someone from Slytherin. I’m a pure blood, you know.” 

At this Fleur let out another laugh that rang through the corridor. 

“You ar’ another boy,” Fleur laughed at him, “I am Fleur Delacour, I am a champion. I need a man, not some boy.” 

Draco’s cheeks flashed red at this and he took a step forward towards Fleur, drawing his wand. Harry turned the corner too, but only in time to see Fleur acting quicker than all of them, Protego ringing out in her French accent, so much force pushing Malfoy back that he ended up sprawled on the floor. 

Fleur looked fierce, the champagne glass smashed on the floor as she pointed her wand at Malfoy threateningly. 

“You stuck up little French bi…” but Malfoy wasn’t able to finish the sentence, Harry had heard enough. 

“Stupify!”

The curse sent Malfoy flying back, slamming against the corridor wall where he slumped to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle looked down at him in confusion, dumbly waiting for instructions that never came. 

Fleur looked at Harry with a big grin. 

“‘Arry,” she giggled, reaching out and grasping his arm, leading him away from the corridor, “I thinks we should leave the blonde boy to ‘is nap, no?” She said, but Harry was barely listening, the intoxicating scent of her hair as it swished in front of him making him think only of how beautiful she was. 

She ducked into an open door, and Harry recognised it as one of the spare classrooms they had been practising in recently, the cushions on the floor were still there from where they had been practising stunning spells. 

“Oh ‘arry,” Fleur said, “I am so happy to be seeing you.” Somehow Fleur had another glass of champagne in her hand, sipping it while looking around the room. 

“Me?” Harry asked

“Of course! All these other boys, they do not know what it is like, to be a champion!” Fleur said, looking back to Harry now. 

Her beauty was difficult to describe, the long blonde hair framing her stunningly beautiful face. Her slender figure casting a silhouette that the most glamorous of supermodels would be jealous of. 

“You’re right,” Harry grinned at her, “Us Champions should stick together.”

“Oui, ‘eet is no good being champion if all I get is Roger Davies and his petit little stick, no?” Fleur giggled, turning her back on Harry. 

She bent over, looking at one of the cushions on the floor. Harry’s eyes widened, staring at her body, her long, slim legs which lead to a small but perfectly round butt. 

Fleur looked back, and there was no doubt she could see Harry’s gaze fixated on her rear. 

“‘Arry, are you seeing something you like, hmmm?” Fleur teased, still bent over, smouldering eyes meeting Harry’s as she wiggled slightly. It was hypnotic. 

She straightened up, walking over to where Harry stood. She had a sultry swagger in the way she moved, the look of someone who was undeniably gorgeous and who definitely knew it. 

“You know, in France we like to finish parties differently,” Fleur purred at Harry, she was slightly taller than him and even her breath was intoxicating, the strong scent of champagne mingling with something sweeter. 

“Oh?” said Harry, trying to keep his eyes looking at Fleur's and not roaming over her body. It was made easier by the deep, blue eyes that were so easy to get lost in. 

“Mmhmm, in France, ze man must show a lady that she look good, you know?” Fleur said, her voice dropping quietly, as she approached Harry. 

“H… How would they show that?” 

“A kiss, ‘Arry, you show it with a kiss.” 

“Oh.” Harry mumbled back, he could feel a stirring beneath his robe, despite nothing touching him, Fleur’s presence so close felt like a weight on him, bearing down. 

“Am I not pretty?” Fleur sulked, reaching out and grabbing Harry’s hand. She brought it to her dress and Harry’s face flushed red as she forced him to stroke his hand down her side. “Are you not liking how I look in this?” 

“I am, I am,” Harry said, flustered. “You look incredible. Feel incredible.” 

Fleur had a wide smile as she listened to his blustering compliment. 

“Zen why are you not kissing me, no?” 

Harry could barely believe his luck. The Yule Ball had felt like a disaster just minutes before, and yet here he was, thoughts of Cho far from his mind as he leaned forward, kissing Fleur softly on the lips. It was quick, his nerves meaning that he quickly pulled back to see her reaction. 

“Oh ‘Arry, no, like zis!” Fleur grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and reached in, kissing him fully on the lips. Harry’s eyes widened, but he needed no more encouragement, his lips parting to keep kissing Fleur as deeply as he could. 

He could taste the sweet champagne on her lips, smell her, that intoxicating smell that only Fleur seemed to possess. His hands found her waist as they continued kissing. He ran his hands down her side once again, this time of his own free will, feeling her slender body, the slight curve of her hips. 

And then he felt Fleur’s tongue flicking again his lips and he matched her, his own tongue tentatively reaching out into the kiss, both of them locked in a passionate embrace. 

“Mmmm, that’s more like it,” Fleur said as their lips parted, both of them trying to catch their breath. “You do think I is being pretty, don’t you?” Fleur grinned, her hand reaching down between Harry’s legs, grasping at the growing bulge there. 

“Mmmph,” Harry let out a groan as Fleur cupped his balls, his hardening cock. This time he didn't wait for her, he pulled her back, kissing her fully on the lips once more, this time his hands finding her small, round butt. He cupped her bum cheeks as they kissed, eliciting a moan of pleasure out of her lips. 

“That’s more like it,” Fleur said, ecstatically, “No more of ze Hogwarts’ boys, now I have a Champion.” 

“I want you,” Harry breathed out as they broke from yet another kiss, the sweetness of her breath still lingering on his lips. 

“And you’ll have me,” Fleur purred at him, “The French have many uses for such a talented tongue,” she said with a wide smile before grasping his hand and leading him towards the pile of cushions at the back of the room. 

*****

Harry watched as Fleur walked to the other side of the empty classroom, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her sultry body. The silver-grey dress seemed to swirl with every step she took, the elegance befitting her attitude. She looked back over her shoulder at Harry with a sly smile. 

“We shall be seeing just how much of a Champion you are, no?” Fleur smiled before lowering to her knees on the pile of cushions, her forearms on the ground too, leaving her on all fours. 

Harry moved forward automatically, as if he was being pulled by a string towards Fleur’s waiting body. His eyes were focused on her rear as she wiggled her butt, hips swaying with a giggle. Eagerly Harry dropped down to the floor too, his hands brushing over the sleek dress tentatively, as though by moving too fast he may awake from this dream. 

But it was no dream. He knew that as he lifted Fleur’s dress, revealing the smooth pale skin of her legs. He kept lifting, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of her bare skin as he revealed her thighs, and then higher still, revealing the soft round cheeks of her bum. 

“You aren’t wearing underwear …” Harry said dumbly, staring are the bare bum in front of him as he draped the dress over her back, a sea of shimmering silver. There was no way he could have dreamed something so magical, he didn’t have the imagination. 

“Vell, I vas not thinking I would be needing it,” Fleur giggled before the giggle turned to a low groan as Harry’s hands grasped her thighs. He spread her legs slightly, his hands easily fitting around her slender thighs. 

He ran a finger across her skin, causing Fleur to let out an involuntary shiver. He was determined not to rush this, to savour every moment. It was amazing that even here, with Fleur’s little bum infront of him, she still seemed to smell absolutely delicious. 

Harry leant in, kissing the soft skin on her thigh, another happy sigh coming from Fleur infront of him. 

His hands continued stroking up her skin, up her thigh to her bum. With both hands he caressed her soft, milky skin. Unsurprisingly, there was not a blemish in sight, and he wondered for a second whether that was something to do with her Veela genetics … And then he stopped thinking, spreading Fleur’s ass cheeks, the sight in front of him pushing aside any other thoughts. 

He could see her pink little slit, glistening with moisture. It looked barely touched, her neat lips looking more enticing than anything Harry could remember seeing. And above them, her tiny little asshole clenched tightly. Her skin was bare, not a single hair on the smooth, silky surface. 

“I am thinking the house elves couldn’t create a dessert like this, no?” Fleur grinned, wiggling her ass infront of Harry’s face. Harry grasped at her butt cheek with one hand, spreading enough to see her neat pussy open slightly, his other hand was stroking softly up her inner thigh, brushing the edges of her moist lips. 

He felt Fleur squirming under his touch as he took his time, lightly running a finger down the length of her pussy, his finger coated in a thin layer of moisture. He brought it to his lips, licking up the taste of Fleur’s pussy. It was a strange mixture of saltiness and strawberries and Harry needed more. Again his fingers went to her pussy, stroking it softly, spreading her pussy lips, exploring a body he had never imagined being so close to. 

Harry was still playing with Fleur’s little pussy, his fingers gliding over her lips which were getting redder as he touched them, more swollen as he stroked up and down with his fingers, the other hand still gripping the soft flesh of her bum. 

He was so distracted by the soft folds of Fleur’s skin that he didn’t notice her hand grasping her wand, didn’t hear her gentle voice muttering Wingardium Leviosa.

Harry was still grasping Fleur’s pert ass when he saw the bottle of champagne hovering above his head. He barely had time to move back when it tipped to the side, sparkling champagne splashing on to Fleur’s butt cheeks, dripping to the ground in a waterfall of fizz. 

“Oopsy,” Fleur giggled, it was an infectious sound ringing around the empty classroom. “I zink I spilled a leetle bit.” 

“You did,” Harry said, eyes focusing on the golden liquid dripping down Fleur’s ass, making her skin glisten as the sweet smell filled the air. 

“I’d better clean you up,” He said with relish in his voice, reaching forward again, grasping Fleur’s legs just above the knee as he leant forward, lapping up the champagne from the bottom of Fleur’s thigh. 

Harry’s tongue flicked out over and over, capturing as much of the sweet alcohol as he could, licking up the length of Fleur’s thighs, until the flow of champagne slowed. 

His hands moved up quickly, once again grasping Fleur’s butt cheeks, spreading them wider than before and diving forward, his tongue flicking and licking at the soft folds of her pussy. The taste of the champagne mixed with French pussy was addictive and Harry didn’t slow as Fleur’s moans rang out into the quiet room. 

Harry could feel Fleur’s body tensing as his tongue brushed against her pussy lips. He licked from her clit up towards the little opening of her pussy again and again, the champagne long gone but the growing wetness of Fleur’s pussy almost as delicious. 

The moans intensified, her head now buried in the pillows on the ground, her ass in the air as Harry focused on her clit, flicking his tongue against it before covering it with his mouth. For a moment he kept his mouth still, his warm breath landing on her skin. He could hear her panting infront of him, and panting changed to a high-pitched groan as he sucked on her clit. 

With one hand still spreading Fleur’s ass, the other moved down, gripping her thigh as she shook in pleasure, holding her in place as he moved his mouth up, tongue probing into her tight little pussy.

Fleur’s face was deep in pillows and despite them muffling the sound, the moans that escaped her filled Harry’s ears, high pitched and desperate for more as his tongue explored her pussy, flicking against her swollen lips, lapping up every drop of her juices.

And then Harry noticed a bead of champagne dripping down from Fleur’s tight asshole. He grinned, knowing he had to do the best job possible at cleaning her up. Lightly, he flicked his tongue against the outside of her puckered little hole. 

“Oh, mon Dieu,” Fleur growled, pushing her hips back, her ass further towards Harry’s face. 

That was all the encouragement Harry needed, his tongue darting out against her little hole, licking up every drop of champagne, his saliva now coating her little butt. 

With one hand still spreading Fleur’s ass, the other moved up, rubbing against her clit while his tongue worked on her hairless butthole. He realised he had hit the right spot, two fingers rubbing either side of her clit, when Fleur’s legs began shaking. He hand gripped her ass tight, holding her as steady as possible as he kept going, tongue sweeping around her butthole as her moans got more primal, more animalistic as he rubbed her clit. 

He felt as her body began to climax, felt her muscles tense under his hands, felt the pulsing in her pussy against his fingers, the clenching of her asshole against his tongue. He heard it too, the rasping cries of pleasure muffled by cushions, face down, her entire body rising with each deep breath she got into her lungs. 

Harry moved his head back, his face glazed with a mixture of champagne and Fleur’s juices. He looked at her pussy, red and swollen from his mouth sucking at her skin. He watched as she lifted her head, looking back at him with a pleasured look in her eyes. Her hair, usually sleek and tidy, was now ruffled and wild. 

“‘Arry, oh ‘Arry, ver did you learn to do that?” She purred at him, before carrying on before he could answer. “I don’t care, I just be wanting more.” Her smile was infectious, and Harry grinned back at her. 

“But I is thinking it is your turn now, hmmm?” Fleur asked him, biting her bottom lip.

*****

Harry watched as Fleur stood up, her silvery dress dropping like a waterfall back down her body. For a moment he thought she was going to leave, he considered stopping her, he couldn’t let her go so easily when he wanted her so badly … but he needn’t have worried. 

She looked down at him where he sat on the ground and very slowly pulled one of her straps down, baring her shoulder. Harry was fixated. 

And then the other strap came down, revealing her collarbone, the pale skin glistened in the dim light, hinting at the amazing figure still to come. And then the dress fell down the length of her body, revealing her in all her glory. Harry’s eyes bulged as he tried to take in the sight, her slender body, those perky little tits, her flat stomach. 

“I is not wanting to be restricted,” Fleur smiled seductively at Harry before once again lowering herself to the floor, crawling over towards him. Harry reached out, desperate to touch her body, to fun his fingers over her breasts but she slapped his hand away. 

“Non non, you had your fun with me,” Fleur said, biting her lip as she stroked a finger across Harry’s chin, still glazed with her own moistness. “Now it’s my time to be enjoying you.”

And with that she placed her hand on Harry’s chest, pushing him backwards into the pillows. He looked up at her, her beautiful hair falling by her shoulders and a glisten in her eyes that made him shiver with anticipation. Fleur gave a flourish of her wand and Harry felt his dress robes ripping open, his body as much revealed as Fleur’s was. 

“Mmm, c’est magnifique,” Fleur muttered, licking her lips as she pulled Harry’s boxers down with a quick swipe, revealing his thick cock. She leant forward to look closer, running a single finger up his shaft, feeling every ridge and vein of his manhood. 

“It is true, you are not a boy like the others,” Fleur said, her hands moving down, cupping Harry’s balls in her hand and squeezing them softly, feeling the heat he was radiating, “Non, you are a man.” 

Harry let out a groan as she grasped his cock, her small fingers barely reaching around his girth. But she held him tightly, feeling the throbbing member in her hands, enjoying how hard he was for her. 

Harry propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Fleur slowly stroked up and down his cock, her fingers loose around him now. Her eyes were fixated on his dick as if admiring it, as if plotting all the things she would do with it. 

She went down on him briefly, Harry saw a blur of blonde hair before all he could focus on was the warmth suddenly engulfing him. And then she was back, looking at him with a grin. She licked her lips before once again wrapping her fingers around his shaft. Only this time, his entire cock was slick with Fleur’s saliva, her hand moving rapidly up and down and Harry couldn’t help but let out a primal moan of pleasure. 

“Mmmm, you like my petite hands wrapped around you?” Fleur purred at Harry as she slowed, stroking the tip of his cock with two fingers, admiring the red, bulbous head. She let her finger run over the tip before bringing it up to her lips, sticky with pre-cum, where she sucked her fingers dry with a satisfied sigh. 

“Don’t … stop,” Harry managed to mumble out as once again she began stroking his cock rapidly, this time her other hand reaching down and fondling his heavy, hairy balls. 

A sly smile spread across Fleur’s lips. She could feel Harry’s cock growing ever firmer, pulsating beneath her small fingers. She felt a tremor go through his leg and knew he was getting close, but instead of carrying on, instead of gripping his cock harder, she let go completely, leaving Harry’s cock twitching, his back arched slightly as he groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. 

“What are …” Harry started, but Fleur was shaking her head. 

“You can be cumming when I is letting you cum, ‘Arry”, she said, still kneeling between his legs. 

Her hands, which were on Harry’s cock just a moment ago, were now roaming over her own body, her own soft skin. Harry watched, mesmerised as she cupped her small breasts. 

“Is this what you are wanting?” She teased him, before pinching her pink nipple, letting out a satisfied groan of pleasure. “Are you wanting to cum all over my French titties?” 

“Yess,” Harry groaned, his cock still pulsing with the need to be touched, but the prospect of climaxing had subsided. “Please?” 

“Mmm, you will cum,” Fleur said sweetly, pinching her other nipple now and letting out a breath of joy. “When I allow ‘eet.”

Harry’s frustration was soon replaced by pure bliss as Fleur leaned down again, grasping the base of his cock with her hand and rubbing his swollen tip against her firm nipples, his pre-cum stretching over them. She played with his cock, moving it in circles around her nipple, giggling as she did. 

“‘Arry, you are making a mess on me… Maybe I should be cleaning you up, hmm?” and before Harry could mutter an answer she had dived down, her mouth covering the head of his cock, sucking firmly. His back arched in reaction, a growl escaping his lips as Fleur’s tongue flicked against his skin. 

She continued moving down his cock, her tongue flicking out against his shaft as she managed to get more and more of his cock into her throat. The warmth was overwhelming and Harry had to resist the urge to thrust his hips, to force himself down Fleur’s throat. 

As Fleur came back up, breathing in deeply, she looked at Harry, her deep blue eyes staring into his as she kissed the tip of his penis. 

“You are liking what the French can do with their tongues, no?” Fleur smiled, before licking up the entire length of Harry’s cock again. 

Then she straightened up, taking her wand in her hand and twirling it around her hair, creating a magical ribbon to hold her hair up, out of her face. She looked at him once more before moving down, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked Harry’s cock, her fingers squeezing the base of his shaft as she did. 

She came up for breath, but didn’t leave Harry’s cock, her hand now jerking him off as she licked her lips. 

“Maybe you are wanting to cum in my mouth?” Fleur said, but didn’t wait for an answer, diving down again, her lips sucking tightly on Harry’s tip before she tried to fit more of him in than ever before, choking slightly before coming back up for air. But still she didn’t stop, her hand stroking up and down before again Harry was left looking at Fleur’s hair as she hungrily took his cock into her mouth. 

Harry’s fingers gripped the cushions beneath him as he felt his climax building once again, his breath heavy. And then, just as it was building up, Fleur let his cock out of her mouth with a pop, leaving him desperate for more. 

“Non non non, ‘Arry,” She giggled as Harry glared at her in frustration, wiping her own spit away from her chin, Harry’s cock coated with it. “Only when I is saying you can cum,” she reminded him, running her hands down her body once more, this time going between her own legs and stroking herself. 

Harry moved to grab his own cock, to give himself the final stimulation he needed to cum, but Fleur reached out quickly, grasping his hand but with a wide smile on her face. 

“It’s okay, zat will be the last time I am leaving you needing more,” Fleur purred at him, leaning forward but instead of taking his cock in her hand, she placed her hands on Harry’s bare chest. She shuffled forwards with her hairless, pale legs straddling Harry’s body. 

Harry was so close to Fleur now, once again he could smell the sweetness of her breath, he was filled with the intoxicating scent of her hair as she leant forward, kissing him on the cheek. He felt her hand around his cock as she reached back, positioning him below her. 

And as she kissed him gently on the lips she pushed herself down, Harry’s thick cock stretching her pussy wide. She moaned loudly even as she kissed Harry, her fingers clawing at his chest as Harry’s cock filled her. 

Harry had thought he was in dreamland moments before when Fleur’s mouth was around him, but this was different, he thought he may be in heaven. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as Fleur moved back and forth, rocking on Harry’s pulsating dick as it stretched out her lips. 

Harry’s hands were finally able to roam over Fleur’s body, he barely knew what to do with them, grasping at her waist, her sides, fingers pawing over her soft skin, finding her collarbone, her breasts, desperately trying to grasp as much of her as possible while she rode on his thick cock. 

“You’re going to cum for me, Champion?” Fleur groaned as she leaned back, Harry could see her entire body, her back arching, her pussy lips gripping his cock as she moved up and down on him. His cheeks flushed as he felt himself getting close again, his legs tensing, his hips thrusting up to push his cock deep into her. 

For a moment he thought she may stop, may leave him needing more again. But no, she continued grinding her hips down on him, his cock thrusting into her, her lithe body bouncing on top of him, her perky little tits jiggling every time she slammed down on his cock with a high-pitched moan. 

Harry felt himself letting go as he grabbed her thighs, thrusting up into her, his cock pulsing, his cum spurting out and filling Fleur’s pussy. The warmth spread over his body, nothing filling his mind other than pure pleasure. She slowed her riding, a wide smile on her face as she watched Harry, his eyes closed, enjoying the wave of pleasure coursing through him as he unloaded inside of Fleur. 

“You is making a big mess in me?” Fleur giggled at him as she gingerly raised herself up, Harry’s cum dripping down her slim thighs, splashing onto Harry’s stomach. She leaned over, kissing him on the forehead before grasping her wand. 

“You are good, ‘Arry, but still, I shall not be letting you win in the tournament,” Fleur winked at him, and with a swish her dress was in her hands. Harry was still laying on the floor, the last remnants of cum seeping from his cock as he watched Fleur put on her silvery dress, his thick white cum still dripping down her legs. 

“Bonne nuit, Champion…” Fleur paused, looking back at Harry and biting her lip. “Until next time.”


End file.
